


Breakout Role

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But there are spoilers for season one, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing Derek Hale, You don’t actually have to know anything about ‘Prison Break’ to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles hears some news about the star of one of his favourite television shows and Derek indulges in a little light teasing.AKA the one where Derek is me who quitPrison Breakafter one season and Stiles is my friend who stuck with it and will defend it to the end.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Breakout Role

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So quite a while ago _fox, river, bird_ were prompt words on the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr and they immediately made me think of the television show _Prison Break_ because the prison in it was called Fox River State Penitentiary. I always meant to write a drabble about it, but it wasn’t until tonight when I heard Wentworth Miller, the co-lead of the show, said he doesn’t intend returning for a sixth season that I finally got around to it. The role of Michael in the show was his breakout role (in more ways than one, ha!), hence the title. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Derek! Wentworth Miller says he’s out of _Prison Break_ for good!”

“Didn’t they break out of Fox River at the end of season one? Mission accomplished. Why keep going after that?” Derek queried, well aware he was winding Stiles up for an epic rant and preparing to sit back and enjoy the show.

Stiles turned to him, mouth open, clearly on the brink of launching into said rant when he noticed the telltale signs of Derek trying to smother a grin. Eyes narrowing like a bird of prey acquiring its target he pointed a finger at Derek. “Nice try.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve got this far thank you for reading. If you’d like to share your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
